


Reunion

by NeverMessWithTeddyBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infinity War spoilers, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "For two years, he wouldn’t let me out, Nat. And I tried - God, I tried. After a while, I just gave up." he says, a hand on her hip and the other moving a lock of hair from her face before settling on her cheek. Natasha gives him a sad smile. "Then, I heard your voice."





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/gifts).



**Reunion**

* * *

 

“Well, this is awkward...” Sam breaks the moment but Natasha can’t find it in herself to care. He’s there; Bruce is actually _there_ , after so long, and she can’t help but want to take in every little thing about him, to note how he’s changed and how he’s the same, to just look in his eyes and make up for two years worth of seeing the love in them.

She hasn’t said everything she wants to say - hasn’t said more than a hello, actually - but she hopes he understood all the meaning she tried to put into it, all the feelings that she’s trying to control; after all, he’s always somehow managed to understand her, no matter how much he thought he didn’t.

In the back, she thinks she hears Rhodey say “Let’s give them a minute.” before they head out of the room, probably to have Vision lie down and do temporary damage control on his wounds until they decide what to do next. She appreciates it, and makes a mental note to thank him in private later.

When they’re left alone, Natasha moves forward at the same time as Bruce does, and as soon as her hands are on his cheeks, caressing him slowly, his lips find hers and they kiss deeply and hungrily. Finally breaking apart, their foreheads are touching and they’re breathing heavily.

“I’m sorry.” Bruce whispers. “I shouldn’t have kissed you. Not without explaining myself first, I-”

“If you hadn’t kissed me,” Natasha says, cutting him off, her voice firm. “I would’ve been real mad at you, Doc.”

They part carefully, just enough to get a good look at each other. Bruce smiles, his eyes roaming her face and Natasha understands. “I truly am sorry, Natasha.”

She caresses his cheek with her thumb and it’s as if Bruce melts into it. “I know.” she says. “I’m sorry, too.”

Bruce shakes his head. “You don’t-” Natasha cuts him off by placing another kiss on his lips. With every moment, they feel lighter and lighter, and it’s as if the full strength of how much she’s missed him hits her at once. “Two years.. For _two years_ , he wouldn’t let me out, Nat. And I tried - _God_ , I tried. After a while, I just gave up.” he says, a hand on her hip and the other moving a lock of hair from her face before settling on her cheek. Natasha gives him a sad smile. “Then, I heard your voice.”

Natasha closes her eyes, the words sounding like music to her ears. She’s left messages - _so many_ \- and it took a while, but he got them. He heard them. And he came back; albeit differently than how he wished. A tear escapes her, and Bruce wipes it off gently.

“I heard your voice, and I saw your face, and it made me want to fight again.” he says, joining his other hand to cup her face.

" _Bruce_.." Natasha leans her head into his palm, sighs. “The fight is only just getting started.”

“We’ll finish it.” he says. “With the Hulk’s help or without. We’ll finish the job.” the familiarity of the words isn’t lost on her, and she holds her breath in hope of what he might say next. “And then, if running with it is still our plan-”

“As far as you want.” Natasha’s quick to answer, having never been more sure of anything in her life, her voice strong and the look in her eyes determined.

His cheeks are wet, too, his tears staining her fingers. “ _I lo_ -” his voice breaks from the intensity of his emotions, and Natasha feels it in her bones. “I love you.”

Natasha smiles again, pours everything she feels into one more kiss. “I love you, too.”

When they finally pull away, she takes her hand in his, and neither of them plan on letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Russian by Fallen Angel [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6938950).


End file.
